Fazbear High
by King Pie
Summary: *Hiatus Mike Schmidt is a 16 year old with family and financial problems, no friends, and nothing to look forward to. But will that all be changed when he manages to get into a famous school?
1. prologue

**A/N: **I am going back and rewriting some previous chapters, due to reasons I have explained here - s/10827895/7/Fazbear-High .

This is copy & pasted from the original:

**This is my first fanfic, so it's most likely not going to be the most amazing thing you've ever read. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as reviews and faves. :)**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**Bonnie is a boy**

**The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**There will be OOC-ness**

**There will be mild-strong language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

**XXX**

Mike Schmidt stared in disgust at the looming mansion-like building in front of him. Tall iron gates surrounded the front with a dull sign that said _Fazbear Boarding School._ He could make out several smaller buildings scattered around the main one.

He would rather be anywhere else than here. In fact, he couldn't believe he did agree to it anyways. It was more a spur-of-the-moment decision.

_Mike and his mother were sitting around the dinner table. His mother's face was full of joy as she excitedly read the brochure._

"_Mike, listen! They even have dormitories there! You'll finally get to meet more people, and maybe make new friends!" Mike's mom exclaimed._

_Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. Who's ever heard of a boarding school for high school students? Not to mention that the place also had a middle school. The last thing he needed was a bunch of bratty little twerps running around._

_Mike's mom continued on, undeterred. "You'll have so much fun there, look –."_

_She was cut off by Mike who snapped, "What's the point of going to some famous school with dorms? You must be so glad you're going to get rid of me, huh? Also, if you want me in some stupid fancy or whatever high school, why couldn't have you signed me up for the one downtown?"_

_He finished his rant and glared at his mother, who stared back at him sadly._

"_Honey, you know that we're having some financial issues right now, and the school downtown costs money. Plus, Mr. Fazbear was nice enough to accept you and even offer a nice dorm room since we can't afford much right now." _

_Mike gave another glare at his mother. It WAS her fault that they were having financial issues after all. He was thinking of ranting again, when his mom suddenly said something._

"_Mike, think of your father."_

And those 5 words were what had made him finally give in and go.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm going back and rewriting previous chapters.

**XXX**

Mike was walking towards the main building deep in thought when he crashed into another person. Quickly snapping out of his thoughts, Mike was ready to make a snarky comment when he saw the other person. His jaw dropped as he realized how other person was dressed.

The person was a teenager that looked around Mike's age, if not older. He had curly brown hair that framed his face, startling blue eyes with a full on brown suit-and-tie attire with white gloves and a black hat to top it all off.

_A suit? Who wears a suit?_

The teen already looked like a stereotypical rich boarding school kid, which was amplified even more by the silky material the suit seemed to be made out of.

Mike stared unintelligibly until the teen gave him an expectant look, as if he wanted an apology.

_Oh so now he wants me to apologize? Yeah right, like I'd apologize to a rich brat like him._

The two stared at each other for a while, neither backing down, until the other teen finally huffed, shot Mike a glare, and stiffly stalked off in the other direction.

Mike's blood boiled. _What's up with him? Acting like he owns this dump. _

His anger kept rising as he thought of ways to strangle the brown-haired teen, and was just about to snap when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"What?" Mike growled through gritted teeth and glared natily at the one who tapped his shoulder.

Unfortunately for him, that person was a teacher. And this certain teacher was known to be the meanest teacher in the history of teachers.

"Young man, I expect you to drop that attitude RIGHT NOW or I will have to send you to the principal. And he will NOT be happy when he hears this – this STREET RAT was rude to the teachers on his first day here." The woman snapped in the classic no-nonsense tone.

Obviously, the thin wall shieling Mike's unbeatable rage shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BITCH? I AM NOT A STREET RAT, AND TO LET YOU KNOW, THE PRINCIPAL INVITED ME HERE SO YOU SHOULD BE GLAD HE ISN'T FIRING YOU!"

Even more obviously, the teacher quickly flew into a rage. "NOW LISTEN-"

For once life decided to be kind as a nearby security guard who heard the commotion came and tried to calm her down. Mike took this chance to escape, leaving the teacher screaming that this would not go unreported and that he should watch his back from now on.

Yeah right.

_Okay, so now I have to go to my room and meet my…_

"WHAT!?" Mike exclaimed, looking closer at the paper he held. He was going to have a _roommate_? Didn't this stupid school know anything about privacy? Mike growled and cursed under his breath. Hopefully this _roommate_ of his kept out of his business.

Oh boy was he wrong.

**A/N:** Improved some grammar, and added better detail. Still not perfect, but better.

Please review! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Going back and rewriting previous chapters. Nothing much to say, so please enjoy!

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

Life just seemed to be hating Mike right now, as he stared at the THING that he was going to spend the rest of the freshman – or possibly the rest of high school – year with.

"So you're gonna be me roommate, eh?"

_You have got to be kidding me._

Mike stared stupidly at the teen who slouched on a couch with a can of soda in his hand. He had shoulder length red-brown hair, an eye-patch over his right eye for some reason, a slightly glowing golden eye, and a cat like smile, with sharp canines included. He wore a large brown coat that hung off his shoulders, and wore a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. From the angle he was at, Mike couldn't see the bottom half of his body.

He spoke with a slight accent, though it was hard to identify.

The red head stared at Mike, which was quite unnerving due to his piercing eyes, or eye.

"Well, ye don't look like much. How'd ye manage to get in?"

Mike could only continue to stare senselessly.

"Oh, this one's gonna be easy," the red-head muttered to himself, his grin widening. Raising his voice again, he introduced himself.

"Me name is Foxy. What's ye name?"

Mike's mind finally started working as he stammered, "M-mike?"

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Ye ain't sure bout ye own name?"

_At least I don't have a stupid name that makes me sound like a kid's mascot!_

"You're name's stupid!" Mike blurted and then mentally slapped himself. That did not come out right.

Foxy stared for a couple seconds, then burst out into laughter and slapped his knee, which for some reason echoed metallically.

Mike glared at the laughing red-head, his face glowing red as he thought about how stupid he sounded.

"Ah, whatever. So ye name is Mike huh?" Foxy stopped laughing and stood up, letting Mike see that he wore loose, slightly ripped black pants, and brown boots with golden patterns. His hand that wasn't holding the can was replaced by a….hook?

_Just like a pirate._

"Yeah, so what?" Mike retorted. Oh how much he hated life right now.

"Ooh, we got ourselves a wild one here." Foxy snickered as Mike's face flushed red angrily once more.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't resemble a rejected pizza parlor mascot!" Mike retorted.

A sudden eerie silence filled the room. Mike gulped nervously. Something felt terribly off.

"You….."

_His pirate accent is gone?_

Foxy's smile had turned into a nasty glare. One that sent shivers down Mike's spine.

"Uhhh…s-sorry?" He managed to squeak out as the other teen approached him menacingly.

The red head was uncomfortably close now. Mike could feel sweatdrops form on his forehead. Foxy grabbed a handful of Mike's hair and shoved him against the wall. He leaned over and almost in a whisper-like growl, said,

"_Watch your back._"

**XXX**

**A/N: **1 edit later and my attempt at pirate talk still sucks. I changed a few lines here and there, but nothing much.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm going back and rewriting previous chapters.

**XXX  
>Chapter 3<strong>

_A little boy clung on to a small fox plushy as he stared admiringly at the animatronic in front of him. It was his 5__th__ birthday and his first time celebrating it at a well-known pizzeria. How the pizzeria got so popular was unknown. After all, the food was horrible, the place was dirty, and the animatronics – if you could even call them that – were only props, since they didn't move. In other words, it was a complete joke. _

_The children adored the animatronics though. Despite them not being able to move, it was the only pirate-themed one in town. And pirates "the thing" at that time._

_And it's most popular mascot was a pirate fox, for god knows why._

_The little boy just happened to love pirates and foxes, so it was literally love at first sight. Or at least how much a little boy could love. His parents, however, were skeptical about the animatronics, considering the fact that there had been many casualties with them due to not being well made. They would fall over at the slightest touch, and kids would get their limbs lodged in them. _

_The boy could care less about this, as he reached out, eager to touch the animatronic. Unfortunately for him, a couple of older kids – known as the "bullies" in his school – decided to play a prank. Little did any of them know about the damage the prank was about to cause._

_The boy's eyes could only widen in terror as the shadow of the animatronic loomed over him._

It wasn't until 10 minutes after Foxy left did Mike realize how fancy the room was. There were two beds pushed up against opposite walls near the door. At the foot of each bed was a large trunk. The floor dipped down a bit at the end of the trunk, with the couch Foxy was sitting on earlier right where the dip ended. In front was a 60 inch plasma screen TV with a Wii (most likely Foxy's) connected to it. A small kitchenette along with a table was to the right of the TV, while a door leading to a bathroom was on the left.

The bed on the right was already claimed by Foxy, as shown by the amount of dirty clothes and magazines lying on top.

The bed on the left was apparently also claimed by Foxy, as there was another large pile of clothes – this time clean – lying on top.

Mike, still too unnerved by the threat to oppose Foxy, decided he would just sleep on the couch. As he dumped his bag onto the floor, he noticed something sticking out of the pile of clean clothes. It was a small fox plushy that was barely still holding together.

_That toy…..it can't be from _that place_, right? After all, it did close down 12 years ago when one of the animatronics crushed that boy's leg….because….._

Mike growled in frustration and ran a hand through a scraggly brown hair. The past was the past. There was nothing he can do about it now. Plus, he had more things to worry about now. Such as….

The deafening sound of a bell cut through the air. Class had started, and Mike still wasn't prepared.

Now add THAT to the list of problems in his life.

_Now….room 115….where the hell is room 115?_

Mike stomped his foot in agitation and grit his teeth. Why did this place have to be so…damn...large?

Once again, life decided to throw one of its many misfortunes at Mike as someone slammed straight into him, sending them both toppling to the ground.

"Sorry! I was in a hurry to deliver this to the principal's office and I might've ran too fast and I am really sorry so please forgive me I…." The person who bumped into him blathered, not stopping to breathe.

"Would you just shut your damn mouth and let me think?" Mike growled and sat up, rubbing his head.

The other person watched him with worry and hurt on his expression as Mike stood up.

"So….you're okay right?"

And for the 3rd time today, Mike just stared stupidly at the other person when his vision cleared.

_Why is his…._

A purple haired boy stared back. He had a slightly depressed look, with half lidded red eyes and dark shadows. Similar to Foxy, he was wearing a dress shirt and loose black pants and black boots. Except he had a purple butler-like vest over the shirt instead of a coat with a red bow at his neck.

"Should I go get the nurse?"

Mike opened his mouth, then closed it again. The only thing he could think of was how red the boy's eyes were.

_Like a demon._

"I think I should get the nurse."

_He's a demon._

"Are you ok? You're getting really pale."

_I hate him._

"Umm…"

_Just like…. _

"…."

Mike suddenly felt very faint. The last thing he heard was the purple-haired boy crying for help as he collapsed onto the floor.

**XXX**

**A/N: **Not much changes, though there was one major change. It's just one line, but it's going to affect the whole plot.

Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Sorry for the super long wait everyone! I haven't abandoned this story or stopped writing it. Thank you for waiting this long ^-^;;**

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**9. I suck at pirate talk….so….yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>"Mikey! Dinner's ready!" a voice called.<em>

_The 3 year old boy grinned and ran down the stairs. It was pizza night! He could smell the greasy but amazing aroma fill up the house. As he reached the final few steps, his foot slipped and the boy screamed as he fell forward._

_"Woah there!" Another voice said as a boy crashed into him. "You alright?"_

_The child looked up at the person who caught him. Glowing red orbs stared back at him._

_"Daddy!" he squealed happily and hugged the man. "You're home!"_

_A sad look crossed over the man's face, but quickly disappeared as he saw the child's worried look. "Yep, I'm home! Now, let's get some of your mom's favorite pizza, shall we?"_

_The child laughed and squirmed out of his father's arms, sprinting for the kitchen. "Race you there!"_

_As the boy reached the kitchen, he froze. _

_"Dad?"_

_The boy – who looked at least a couple years older – stepped forward, his face frozen in a mask of terror._

_"Mom?"_

_The kitchen was completely trashed and empty. The oven was still beeping, the pizza inside of it undisturbed. As the boy walked forward cautiously, looking around for his parents, long fingers wrapped themselves around his neck._

Mike bolted up, gasping and drenched in sweat and looked around in panic.

_A dream…..it was just a dream. I'm still at school._

The smell of pizza reached his nose and caused his heart to skip a beat.

_No way…_

He looked across the room and calmed down. The pizza was just lying in a box on an empty chair. Most likely belonged to someone else. Mike studied his surroundings. He was in a rather white room, most likely a nurse's office.

_That's right….I passed out because….._

"Oh you're awake." Someone said.

Mike yelped and looked toward the source of the voice. A girl was sitting on a chair, looking at him through half lidded eyes and eating pizza.

The girl was cute, with short blond hair that stuck up at the top (resembling feathers), purple eyes, and was for some reason wearing a yellow maid-like dress with a bib that said "Let's eat!" The odd thing was, she was wearing brown combat boots, which didn't fit the "maid" look she had.

The girl saw the odd look Mike was giving her and rolled her eyes. "What? You've never seen a girl before?"

"No, I've just never seen maids wear combat boots." It slipped out before Mike could process what he just said.

The girl's eye twitched. "You know, I would chuck this pizza into your face right now if it wasn't a waste of food."

"So your one of those girls, huh?"

This time the girl gave an animalistic growl, marched over to Mike, and slapped him across the face. HARD.

"OW!" Mike yelped and rubbed his face, which now had a red hand print on it.

The girl smirked triumphantly and sat down again. "I heard that you fainted after seeing Bonnie."

_Who? _Mike thought. This was the first girl he's seen.

"You know, purple hair? Red eyes? That guy?" The girl said, raising an eyebrow.

_Wait, what? Ohh…..that boy was a girl?_

"Ah, so it seems you remember him."

_Him? But Bonnie is a girl's name._

The blond scowled when she saw his confused expression. "I knew it. You're like every ignorant person who thinks that Bonnie is some sort of freak because he has a girl's name, huh? Do you know what you did to him after you fainted? Of course, being the person he is, he blamed himself and broke down. You're probably one of those stupid idiots who think their above others." The girl continued ranting.

_Did I really do that?_

Mike scowled. He had trained himself not to care about anyone else after….that. And then this girl just has to go ahead and tell him how much of a jerky loser he was.

"Shut up!" He snapped, and grabbed his head. He couldn't stand hearing her voice anymore.

The girl stopped, reared back her hand as if she was going to slap him again, but stopped and took a deep breath.

"You're still late for class." She said, emotionless,and left the room, leaving him with his hands buried in his face.

_Daddy__..._

* * *

><p><strong>….I really don't know what to say, other than thank you for reading, and for your support.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 **

**Sorry for the super long wait. Christmas and me being a lazy idiot has been affecting how I write. Plus I'm working on a collab with my friend Lovers-chan! (EnvysLover) Check out her stories and profile! ( u/5482752/) **

**Just some heads up before you read:**

**1. Bonnie is a boy**

**2. The FNaF 2 characters will be included some time in the story.**

**3. Yes, there will be shippings. :)**

**4. Due to the fact that a story about 5 or so bored kids in a high school would be the most boring thing to read ever (in my opinion), there will be OC's, though the main characters will stay as your favorite mascots, and of course, Mike Schmidt.**

**5. Back to the fact that there will be shippings, no, Foxy x Mike won't be a ship. I do not support it that much (sorry fanbase).**

**6. There will be OOC-ness**

**7. There will be mild-strong language**

**8. The characters are humanized**

**9. I suck at pirate talk….so….yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNaF or any of its characters**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light."_

_ -Plato_

Mike sighed heavily as he closed the door to the nurse's office behind him. After the blond girl had left, a nurse came in and fretted over his state. It took literally an hour before the idiot nurse was sure he was okay.

_I missed the first 3 periods because of that. Whoopee. _

After glancing at his schedule, Mike groaned. Just his luck, his next period was language, or better known as, homeroom.

The brown haired teen muttered a few choice words as he walked down the hallway to his classroom. The moment he pushed the door open, he wished he hadn't.

"Mr. Schimdt!" A tall, rich looking man – most likely the teacher – greeted him. "I can see that you've cleaned up your little….problem."

Snickers rose from the students, but mike could only stare at the two boys who had enormous grins on their faces.

_You're kidding me….._

Unfortunately for Mike Schimdt, those two widely ginning boys could only be his annoying but terrifying roommate and the boy with the suit and curly hair he bumped into before entering the school.

"Mr. Schmidt!" a voice snapped. The teacher was glaring at him. "Did you even hear what I said?"

Mike huffed and glared at the boys whose smiles only grew wider. "N-no."

The class snickered again as Mike tried as hard as he could to force down a scream.

"Well, for your information, I told you to go sit right there." The teacher pointed to the empty spot next to the curly-haired suit boy.

_At least it isn't the terrifying one…_

"Right next to Mr. Fazbear."

_WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING HELL!?_

Mike could hear the class burst into laughter as his lower jaw fell to the ground anime-style. But he didn't care. All he could think about was the curly-haired suit boy being the owner of this school.

"F-fazbear?" He managed to stutter.

The teacher gave the class a disapproving look, and an even worse one at Mike. "Mr. Fazbear is the son of the headmaster. Now _please. _Stop making a fool out of yourself and go SIT DOWN."

The smile the curly-haired boy was giving Mike would only be described as _pure evil _as the panicking teen walked over to his desk.

"Hello _Mike_." Mike felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Not only did he have to put up with a serial killer roommate, he had the headmaster's son after him. Not to mention the weepy red-eyed boy and commando blond girl.

"_Why are you scared?_"

Mike swallowed and tried to pay attention to the teacher.

_Why is this happening to me? I promise I'll be good for now on if I get moved away from these two psychos. _Mike thought frantically.

"Mr. Schimdt. I expect you to answer this question correctly if you're not going to pay attention." The teacher pointed to the whiteboard.

"Uhh…..42?"

Mike felt like crying when the rest of the class laughed.

_It's not me! It's that curly-haired freak!_

"That's detention for you, Mr. Schimdt. Next time, pay attention to what class you're in." The teacher gave the red-faced boy one last glare before starting his lecture again.

The rest of the class felt like torture, with the headmaster's son's taunting, the nasty smile his roommate was giving him from across the room, and he teacher never noticing and always calling on him.

Thankfully, the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. Mike face-planted when he tried to stand up.

"_Watch where you're going Mike~y._" The curly-haired boy taunted in a sing-song voice.

Foxy had walked over. "Mate, I thought ye was warned ta _watch yer back_."

"Mr. Schimdt, the ground is no place for sleeping." The teacher said, completely ignoring the other two boys.

Swallowing his pride, the messy-haired boy pushed himself off the ground and left without a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>The end is so crappy ;^; <strong>

**Oh well, it's not too bad I guess. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed reading! A fave and review are appreciated! :3**


	7. Updates, AN, rewrite

**Updates, A/N, and Rewrite.**

**Hey guys! I'm not dead…yay…..anyone? No? Ok then…**

**I'm just writing this to say, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm going to rewrite some previous chapters, to work out some things I don't like and to develop the story more. Apparently going on hiatus for so long had made me want to change some major parts in the plot of the fic. In the meantime, I will be starting some other fanfics, one for Kirby, and another possibly for FNAF so keep an eye out if you're interested! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for being patient with me for so long, and look forward to some more updates! Adios~ **


	8. Important, please read

**I know I haven't been active at all lately, and I apologize for that. Since I have sort of fallen out of the FNAF fandom, I have put this story on hiatus. I don't know when I'll restart it again, but maybe some day. As for now, I ****_might_**** start another FNAF fanfic, however I'm not sure about it. Thank you.**


End file.
